The Exposed Hybrid
by LittleRedHunter
Summary: Maeve laughed getting both Jokers and the man's attention; she cocked her head and grinned at Joker. "Always on the job aren't you Jokes. " She looked at the man her grin wider, "What he means is, 'Would you like to join our circus'."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

"Maaaeeeveee!"

The shout of anger vibrated through the core of the circus and the people who inhabited it.

"Really Dagger, I honestly don't believe that Maeve could do something so bad to make you scream like that. Seriously you could have woken up the-pfft"

The one responsible for the snicker was a busty woman with dark, curly hair and haunting red eyes, which, at the moment didn't seem to haunting with the position she was currently in. Standing at the entrance of the tent the women's face was a mixture of shock, amusement, and pain. Pain most likely because of how she was try to hold in her laugh, and she wasn't doing a very good job at that anyways, her giggles sneaking beneath her hand every second or so.

This woman, losing herself in the situation in front of her, is Beast.

Beast is currently the animal tamer for the Noah's Ark Circus. The star of the show many would say. In her leather apparel she steals the breath away from every person in the audience with her wild cats.

The younger boy in front of her was standing in front of a mirror his face full of need.

"Sis! Don't stand there an' laugh can't you see I'm in the need of some help. She dyed my hair pink, PINK, and right before a show."

This quickly changes Beast's mood, "Your right Dagger." Her eyes darkened. "If that girl ruins the show ohhh will she have a price to pay."

The tent entrance flapped open a second time as a red haired man entered. "What was that lady like shriek that came out of you-pfft."

Beast whipped around to stare at the red faced man, "Don't you dare start Joker! Look what Maeve did and before a show!"

Joker composed himself and looked at Dagger saying, "Well ye can just use your hat to cover up ye hair for tonight. I bet it will wash out of ye hair in no time at all. Jus' hurry shows 'bout to start.

With that Joker disappeared with a flash of his deep purple cloak.

As he maneuvered through the tents Joker glanced this way and that way searching for the young woman called Maeve. He noticed two childlike figures siting on one of the many crated and made his way to them. "Peter, Wendy 'ave ye seen Maeve? It seemed she had played one of her many tricks on Dagger."

The girl with golden spun locks smile, "That was 'im. I thought it musta' been Beast it bein' a high screech."

The boy, Peter, smiled at his sister. "Ye is right Sis I me 'self thought that." He turned to look at Joker. "No Sir we 'aven't seen Maeve 'round 'ere."

Joker sighed his thanks and told the two to head for the Big Top as he continued his search for Maeve. As he turned the corner he saw a flash of black disappearing behind one of the many tents. Following he came to a halt. When he saw Maeve her caramel skin was covered with sheen of sweat as she carried pales of water to the caged animals; chatting with them as if they could respond. She flicked her bosom length hair behind her shoulders still not noticing the man.

Joker crossed his arms and watched as Maeve fumbled with her hair, pulling up with a ribbon. Being Maeve's best friend only Joker knew that Maeve's black straight strands that everyone saw was a rouse. Her hair was actually wisps of untamable dark curly hair that Joker preferred, but alas Maeve swore him to secrecy about it.

Maeve looked over her shoulder her green eyes now unobstructed observed the relaxed man due to her hair being up. She then smiled, which caused the tattooed ancient text under her right eye to also curve up as if smiling tauntingly.

"Hi there Joker how are ya? I just thought I would give some water to Betty here before the show." she grinned showing her slightly pointed teeth.

Joker looked away as mad but couldn't help to grin back," Aww ye know I can't resist that beauty of a smile you got there m'deary, but that doesn't mean ye won't get a punishment for playin' that on Dagger." He pointed to a cheek. "Now I think ye need to come here and give me a big peck right here."

Maeve rolled her eyes and grinned before tackling Joker and giving him a big sloppy kiss on the exposed cheek.

Joker chuckled at her antics. "There ye go Maeve, now let's get to the Top for the show. Wouldn't wanna miss it now would ye." He took Maeve's arm with his own skeleton one and they made their way to the big top. "Ya know Maeve I still don't understand why ye don't perform. Ye could steal the show!" He twirled the woman as they stood before the entrance of the tent. "But I understand if all ye wants ta do is stand and look adorable!"

For the second time in minutes Maeve rolled her eyes before pushing the eccentric man into the large tent following after. Blinking her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness Maeve made her way to her usually place to listen to the crowed murmur in excitement as Joker made his way to the center to announce the beginning of the performance. He smiled a wide smile, raised his arms high and bellowed in a voice that only great ringleaders can do.

"Ladieeees and Gentlemeeeen! Booooys and Girrrrrls!"

Bringing out his colorful balls and professionally juggled them Joker announced the acts. "On this fine day we welcome ye to the Noah's Ark Circus." He through the balls high into the air, "If ye jus' take a gander o'er he- D'ow!" When the balls hit him in the head the audience roared with laughter Joker smiled at them then made a grand gesture with his arms toward the other cast members behind him. "Now with a blast from our fire eater LET THE SHOW OF THE CENTURY BEGIN!"

From behind Joker came Jumbo producing a large ball of fire from his mouth earning many gasps from the audience as it grew close to them.

"Next we have the flying trapeze act with a duo in perfect sync!"

Peter and Wendy flew above the audience on the trapeze in there act flipping and twisting in midair without a flaw whatsoever. When they finished out came Dagger, none of his pink hair showing from underneath his hat. He threw his knifes never being close to grazing the young woman attached to the spinning wheel.

"For the next act the princess of our circus undertakes a death defying tightrope walk!"

The audience watched in pleasure and fright as the white clad girl made her way across the treacherous rope. Woman screeched when Doll purposely leaned towards the side her umbrella balanced on the tip of her finger.

"Next we have a magnificent dance by an extremely rare creature, half-snake half-man!"

The audience was captivated by the man's dance with his deadly snakes.

There was a drumroll as Joker announced the final act. "And last but not least the star of our circus makes her entrance! Feast your eyes upon our animal trainer!"

The spotlight zoned in on Joker and Beast, "Now this act will need a volunteer from the audience though no children so Ladies and Gentlemen can I see a share of hands?"

There was rustling and murmuring throughout the crowd but no volunteers.

"Come on! Who wants to be part of the circus for a day? Ahhh there!"

Jumping on his toes Joker pointed to the tall handsome man in black standing amongst the people. Maeve took this as her cue and began walking toward the man she looked into his crimson eyes, smiled at him, and motioned for him to follow her down to the stage.

"Now if you would please lay he-" Maeve stopped her instructions as the man rushed past her and suddenly grabbed ahold of the tigers face.

"Oh my...what such round eyes you have..." The man purred to the great beast, "Vivid striped of the likes of which I have never seen...and such soft ears..." Joker, Maeve, and Beast were all shocked at what was happening right before their eyes, but the man continued. "You take my breath away. Oh, it seems your claws have gotten a touch long. You must not let your grooming go amiss now. Ah your paw pads are plump and most enchanting."

The crowd erupted into screams as the tiger suddenly enclosed the man's head with her mouth.

Beast being the tamer quickly acted readying her whip to save the man, "BETTY! LET GO OF HIM!"

Joker and Maeve were even more shocked when the said man stopped the whip in midair, "She is not to blame; in the face of such loveliness I simply could not stop myself from being thoughtlessly rude."

Maeve made a noise of disbelief as she looked the man over. There wasn't a scratch on him.

The man continued, "Furthermore one cannot train animals...by just blindly swinging ones whip."

Beast's horrified expression turned into one of hatred. She would have retorted if Betty had not once again chomped on the man's head. "BETTY! SPIT HIM OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"My, my what a little tomboy you are." Was the only response the volunteer had.

The audience screamed and scrambled around looking for and exits so they wouldn't become the tigers next chew toy. Soon the only people there were Maeve, Joker, Beast and her tiger. The man had disappeared.

Maeve turned to Joker, "Jokes do you think we should find him? Betty did attack him and he might make a complaint to the coppers."

Joker looked at Maeve before nodding. "Yeah ye 'ave a good point. There are people in this here circus who don't wanna be found. We'll go." He looked at Beast." Ye take care of Betty, we'll be back."

The two rushed out of the tent in search for the man. They looked at every man clad in black until they were ready to give up. Just as Joker was about to slide onto the ground he saw something.

"There! There he is! Ye there Sir" The man didn't seem to know that it was he that Joker was yelling to and continued to speak to the elegantly dressed boy standing before him.

Maeve let her eyes roam the mains appearance before she spotted something uniquely his," Hey you! Man in the tailcoat!"

As the boy walked away the man looked up and watched as the two carnies ran up to him panting.

Joker looked at the man apologetically as he rested his hands on his knees. "We are… so sorry about what… 'appened back… there"

The man just shook his head and bowed slightly. "Not at all. Please forgive my untoward behavior."

Joker shook his hands in front of his face, "No, no, no don't be sorry, shocked me clean out of my skin, ye suddenly getting' all close to the tiger like that."

Maeve who stood silently watching the encounter interjected. "Are you sure your all right, I mean you just got bit by a tiger. Twice at that! I think we should take you to our troupe doctor. Would that be all right with you?" She cocked her head and lifted a brow.

Joker looked at the young woman beside him shocked; Maeve's hate for the doctor was notorious to everyone who resided in the circus. He gently bumped her with his shoulder only to be ignored.

The man smiled back at Maeve, his unnatural red eyes glowing, "Well if you put it that way I would be much obliged."

Joker smiled though it was forced, "Alrighty then, right this way." He grabbed Maeve arm and dragged her in the direction of the medic tent whispering in her ear the whole way. He looked back at the following man with another apologetic look on his face," So sorry for the mess. So watch your step." He looked forward and met the eyes of a slightly scaly man. "Oh Snake is the Doc in the medic tent."

The only reply was a snake tail pointing in another direction.

"Ohhh dear seems he's out on business." Joker stated the obvious with his hand behind his head. He then again began to drag Maeve away from Snake, whom she had been conversing with. The woman sighed and waved goodbye to the silent man and in response got a flick of a snake's tail.

"Oh isn't that the lad who was bitten by the tiger?"

The threesome stopped and turned around to come face to face with twins; Peter and Wendy.

"Your right!" giggled the small blonde boy, "What a lob of a Lad."

Wendy and Peter broke into loud giggles as Joker led Maeve and the man to where Snake pointed the Doctor would be. He pulled open the tent flap and announced their entrance. "Here he is."

A man with dark curly hair and glasses looked up from his patient, Dagger, and towards Joker. "Heya Joker! Your arm giving you trouble again?"

Joker shook his head, "Nope Im not 'ere for me today..."

The Doctor looked slightly confused until he spotted Maeve, "Ohh Maeve, is it you who needs to see me today?" He wheeled closer.

Maeve narrowed her eyes shaking marginally and backed up running into the chest of the man behind her, "No."

The man in black lightly pressed his hand to the small of her back as if reassuring Maeve. He smiled when she looked back at him.

Dagger who wasn't paying any attention looked at the man scratching his chin," If I think back, yer the feller who got 'is 'ead bit by Betty?"

The Doctor basically jumped out of his chair, "BETTY BIT YOU! That's awful we must get you to the medical tent immediately!" Not waiting for a reply he quickly wheeled to his tent.

When the group reached the medic tent the Doctor carefully examined he man. "...Were you really bitten by a tiger...There's nary a scratch on you!"

The man just smiled as stars twinkled around him as he said lovingly, "It was but a play bite."

The other three in the scrunched their faces all of them probably remembering how the man's whole head disappeared into Betty's mouth.

Sighing the Doctor clapped his hands together, "Well there seems to be nothing I can do here."

Maeve smiled and smacked the man on the shoulder, "Well that's great. Its good thing an audience member wasn't hurt."

Joker came up behind her, "Yea if ye were hurt the ringleader would 'ave our 'eads."

The man looked at Joker suspiciously, "You're not the ringleader?"

Dagger stepped forward as Joker said, "Im more like a ringmaster-for-hire...The leader is someone else entirely...and quite scary to boot."

Dagger looked at Joker with a forced smile, "Don'tcha come cryin' to me when ye get chewed out for sayin that ol'timer."

Maeve looked at both of them, "Well then..." She then looked at the tent flap when she heard gravel crunching. The flap lifted and Beast appeared her red eyes only for the doctor as she asked, "Doc I was hoping you would take a look at my leg...?"

Dagger, whose mood instantly changes, ran toward Beast got down on one knee face full of love called, "Siiis!"

As a response Beast totally ignored him and looked at the nameless man in the chair. "You-!"

She marched forward not caring about Daggers speech.

"Im 'aving problems with my leg too, jus' like Sis. Gooooooosh, this's gotta be more proof that we're tied by the red string of f-huh?"

Beast marched pasted Dagger not even noticing he was there. Then jabbed her finger right at the man, "You're the eccentric gentleman from before! What are you doing here! Thanks to you the act was completely rui-"

"BEAST!" Doc rolled up to her, "How could you talk that way to a member of the audience! You have only your carelessness in being able to control Betty to blame!"

Beast recoiled in shock. "B-but Doc he approved Betty on his ow-"

Doc interrupted, "No 'buts'! You're a professional, right?"

Joker and Dagger rushed in front of Doc, Maeve not wanting to be that close to the Doctor stayed behind the chair the man was sitting in, the boys however had big grins on their faces, "Now, now Doctor ye mustn't raise ye voice in front of a spectator!" Dagger added in. "Yeah, yeah, please examine my dear sis's leg first!"

Doc sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned back onto his wheelchair looking worn out. "Alright, but Beast must restrain Betty again after this."

Beast grumbled, "...Yeah..."

Doc clapped his hands together. "Good now let's see the prosthesis."

The man looked up in shock, "Prosthesis?"

Maeve looked down at him, "Yeah the whole beginning chapter of this circus."

The man looked at her as he rose from his seat, Joker put in from behind her, "One way or another we're a collection of folks with problems."

They all watched as Beast seated herself and pulled down her stocking so that the doctor could begin his work.

Joker raised his skeleton hand, "I was missing an arm myself, but thanks to the Doctor look at me now." He gestured to Maeve , "This lady 'ere has the most missing limbs so far. Her left arm is missing from the elbow and her left leg in missing from the knee." Maeve pulled up of her glove and wiggled her fake fingers for the man. The handsome man gently pulled the imitation hand into his own and analyzed it. The false arm was amazingly detailed down to the very fingernails he looked up at the Doctor.

"Do you make artificial limbs for all the troupe members?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes I do and let me tell you it's not an easy job. I do everything from carving to fixing them up" He looked at Maeve who glared at him, "I even made Maeve to match her skin tone."

The man looked over the Doctors shoulder as he worked on Beasts leg, "Carving? Are they made out of wood then?

"Nope, ceramic."

"Ceramic?

The man brushed his fingers against Beasts leg, much like he did to Maeve's hand, as the Doctor continued to explain his work.

"I say ceramics but I use special materials to make it light and durable.

The man nodded, "Yes, I see it also feels nice to the touch."

The Doctor smiled, "Right, to ensure smoothness in movement I use ball-shaped parts in the joints."

"This is indeed delicate workmanship. Oh?" The man raised Beasts leg high his head close to the upper part of her thigh." What is this Hallmark...?"

Maeve groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose as she knew what would happen next.

Beast blushed a crimson color and roared, "WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT YOU LEECH!" She swung her leg at the man but he neatly dodged it.

He stood back with a small smirk on his face. "Ahh excuse me. You did not strike me as one so chaste, as to be bashful at something of this sort, so..."

Maeve had to look away to keep from laughing. Beast wasn't as amused.

"WHY YOU!" She cracked her whip at the man who like before smoothly evades it.

The Doctor looked panicked by what was happening around him, "Hey! Beast, stop that! He's a spectator!" He looked at Joker and Dagger, "You two stop her qui-"

As Beast was about to lunge at the man Dagger wailed at the top of his lungs," YOU BARMY BASTARD, HOW DARE YE LAY A HAND ON ME SIS'S PALE SILKIN SKIN! HOW DARE YE! HOW DARE YE!" He grabbed his daggers from his pocket and flung them with perfect aim at the man with tears in his eyes. "AND WHEN I 'AVEN'T EVEN LAID A HAND ON IT YET!"

The three daggers failed to hit the man for her expertly flipped over them," Though I did not touch her skin directly..." he landed perfectly on a clothes line, "...I do seem to have touched off your anger."

As she tapped her foot Maeve had an annoyed look on her face.

The Doctor wheeled to Dagger as fast as he could, "Dagger please stop the tent will-"

"Forget the tent!" Dagger interrupted, "Sis's chastity is more import-"

He was cut off when Maeve grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close, her face serious. "Oi Dagger! Why don't you take this advice and shut your trap while putting your knives away, yeah?" She let him go and smiled sweetly while her eyes closed. "Thanks!"

The room grew silent as everyone watched the happenstance. Most where staring because they had never seen this side of Maeve before, she was normally such a sweet girl.

Dagger watched Maeve stunned before scoffing and looking away. He was a man and no girl could boss him around thinking to scare him. Twirling one of his many knives he glanced at Maeve's to see if she was watching him. When he saw that she wasn't he grinned and quickly threw his weapons.

Maeve stood watching Beast repeatedly attack the man who dodged neatly while standing on the thin wire. She sighed, there was nothing she could do about the tightly wound woman. Besides if she did interfere she would most likely get lashed across the face and Maeve wasn't exactly feeling that. Turning her body to face Joker Maeve was aiming to question him when she heard the accustomed ring of daggers flying through the air. Spinning she glared at Dagger then whipped her head to face the man to see if he was injured only to see him scrutinizing the eight daggers between him long gloved fingers. "Oh."

Seeing that didn't stop Beast,"Tch! don't push your luck!" As the whip made its way towards the man it was again stopped but this time by Jokers cane. He sent her a warning glare then suddenly smiled as flowers exploded from the end.

"Here!" He looked at the others," All right, all right, that will do for today. "

Dagger looked upset and a little scared as he kept an eye on Maeve while the Doctor looked very relieved.

Joker went up behind Beast and caressed her prosthetic leg, "Ye have such lovely legs after all. I could understand why he would want to have a touch."

The man jumped off the line and landed next to Maeve they locked eyes has he handed Dagger his knifes. She grinned and inclined her head to him before turning to Joker as he stopped beside her and put his arm around her. The silent man in black watched the arm as if it was one of Snakes poisonous friends.

Joker smiled at the man not even noticing the heated glare he was given, "Leaving all that aside ye 'ave some terrific reflexes, Sir!"

Maeve laughed getting both Jokers and the man's attention; she cocked her head and grinned at Joker. "Always on the job aren't you Jokes. " She looked at the man her grin wider, "What he means is, 'Would you like to join our circus'."

* * *

Chapter one, done. Alright for all of those who have read "The Exposed Hybrid" well I hope you enjoy, and for all of you who are new...Welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

The man put his face uncomfortably close to Maeve's and asked, "Are you positively sure?"

In response Maeve's eyelashes fluttered before she made a sound similar to that of a snort while stumbling backwards a blush forming on her bewildered face. Joker wrapped his boney hand around her waist when she collided with him stopping them both from becoming an entangled heap on the ground.

He sighed forlornly . "To tell the truth, my current Master is so willful that I have had quite enough of him.

Joker looked surprised, "Master ye say...Sir, are ye a servant at some grand house." He took in the man's appearance," Ye dress so well I figured ye for a gent."

The man chuckled and shook his head, "Me a gentleman? How absurd." He put his hand over his heart, "I am merely a butler."

Joker and Maeve looked rather baffled so he continued.

"So were you serious about wanting to recruit me for your troupe? If so, I would like to join at once."

Maeve stepped out of Jokers arms, "Sir, are you serious?"

The man looked truly confused, "I am always serious, you see?"

Maeve's laugh twinkled, "You're funny!" She looked at Joker with a radiant smile, "I like him!"

Joker joined Maeve and repeatedly patted the man's shoulders, smile beaming. "If my little Maevey likes ye than you can come by at any time if ye want to join!"

"Hey! Joker!" Beast stormed up to the ringleader once she found out she was being ignored, "How could you decide just like that!"

Joker looked at Beast innocently, "Now, now he's got great talent."

As the pair argued the man interjected, "If you please." He lifted his hand, "There is one other I would like to introduce to you."

Joker looked up, copying the man's action he said, "Certainly if there's another like ye...but I would like to run him throughout a tryout."

The man looked rather pleased, "Understood. Well than the two of us shall impose upon you tomorrow. Thank you so much for today."

Maeve held out her hand, "It was our pleasure. Do you need anyone to see you out?"

The hand took her hand and planted a soft kiss on the artificial skin, red eyes never leaving her green ones. "You do not need to show me the way out. I thank you Miss."

With that the man disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Beast let a hiss escape her lips, "I can't believe this." She shot a glare at both Joker and Maeve and stomped off to her own tent for the night.

Dagger, not wanting to be left behind, began to follow but was called back by Maeve.

" Whaddya want Maev-Ow!"

Dagger stopped as he was smacked harshly on the back of his head by Maeve, "What was that for!"

Maeve just smiled, "You better be glad I didn't wail out on you." She frowned, and again in a haunting tone threatened, "Don't act defiant against me or I will hurt you." She laughed and hugged him, "Well, bye Daggy!"

Dagger just huffed and quickly walked away.

Maeve pouted crossing her arms, "What's with him?"

The red-head just smiled and through his arms out. "I have no idea, but I do know that ye need to get to bed."

Her pout deepened.

"Ah ah no pouting ye know ye get...cranky when ye is tired. "He yawned showing his fang, " I'm tired myself so I will hit the hay jus' like ye."

She pouted for a while more before smiling and throwing her arms around Joker, "Alright then, good night!" After that she walked out of the tent, but not before giving Joker a goodbye wave.

He watched as she disappeared, smiled to the heavens and fondly said, "What am I goin' to do with her."

{Morning}

Maeve yawned as she tied her knee high boots, not used to getting up so early to welcome recruits. As she walked out of her tent she regretted wearing the weird black shorts that Beast got for her. There was a chilling wind in the air that seemed to moan through the circus site. Maeve stretched and adjusted the suspenders over her jade shirt, while she was slowly making her way to meet the recruits her vision was blocked by purple.

"Maeve ye need to hurry up, we're already late!"

Joker hoisted Maeve up to his shoulder and paced to the entrance, Maeve pounding his back as he went.

"Goodness me ye sure brought an incredibly adorable little child!" He set Maeve down beside him. "Are ye a boy?"

As Maeve blinked her eyes she notices that the man from before was giving her a smoldering gaze, he looked into her eyes then his red gaze slowly traveled down her body resting on her bare legs before meeting hers once again. A smirk slowly spread across his face. Maeve blushed and looked at the child in front of them and automatically knew he was a boy, his navy hair brushing the tips of his dark blue eye and, eye patch? She frowned, he was covered in bland clothes and his expression was blank, but she could make out a touch of sadness underneath. How could a child so small have an expression that was so adult like? Maeve turned to Joker and jabbed him in the side, "Of course he's a boy Jokes."

The boy looked at Joker, " I was a pageboy at the manor ummm...I'm Finnian."

Joker bent down and smiled at the boy, "What a grand sounding name you have. We'll give ye a stage name if ye make it into our troupe."

Maeve looked and saw that the man was surrounded by the women of the circus who were in awe by how handsome he was.

Joker continued, "But being cute isn't enough to work in a circus." He looked at Maeve and smiled, "That is unless your Maeve here. Isn't she jus' the cutest thing?"

Maeve rolled her eyes, "What Joker means to say is you got to know how to do tricks."

Joker chuckled, "So little fellow, what are you good at?"

The boy looked confused for a second like he didn't know what he could do. "...Darts?"

"Knife throwing it is!" He looked at Dagger, who had joined the little party." Dagger lend him your knives."

As Dagger gave the knives over to the boy Joker pointed out a target.

"Hit that target over there from over here."

The boy turned around and saw how far away the target was his expression turned shocked.

Maeve, Joker and Dagger all stood to the side as the boy readied himself. Dagger put his mouth to Jokers ear. "Awww man. What a bully y'are ol'timer! With them scrawny arms, 'e'll never 'it the target.

"I'm not being mean. Ye couldn't call it an act 'twere any closer."

Maeve looked at the two men, "Hey don't be mean show some support." She looked at the boy, "YOU CAN DO IT FINNIAN! WHAAA-OOOO!" She jumped up and down waving her arms in the air despite the weird looks she was getting.

The boy looked at her like she was crazy, but blushed and looked away as the man smiled. The boy then looked at the target so Maeve quieted down. He flung the dagger, and it came up short.

Dagger and everyone else smiled in pity, "Aww, I knew it..."

Before it hit the ground the dagger flew up and hit the target.

"NO WAY!" Everyone around had an absolutely stunned faces.

The boy smirked and readied another dagger. Maeve looked for the man to see how he looked, if he saw what just happened his face must have been priceless. But it wasn't he was smirking; Maeve looked down and saw that he had a small rock in his hand. She looked back at the boy and saw him about to throw the dagger so she quickly watched the man again. Maeve saw that the man flicked the pebble with the accuracy of a devil to hit the bottom of the dagger. She heard it hit the target. The man made eye contact with Maeve and before he could do anything she nodded her head. He made a puzzled face, but Maeve understood. He wanted the boy to stay with the boy, so she wouldn't do anything to keep them apart.

"Will that do?"

Joker nodded and went up to the boy as Dagger rushed to the target, probably thinking how the heck did a scrawny boy like that do this.

"Ye seem to have good control. Next up it this! Tightrope walking!"

Joker shouted up to the tightrope walker. "Doll tie the life-line nice 'n' tight now! He's yet a novice, so he'll hurt himself if he falls."

The boy looked rather frightened up so high like that. "W-wont you test me with something else?"

Joker smiled teasingly at the boy. "Ohhhh? Retiring already, hmmmm little fellow?"

The boy shook his head quickly,"N-no, but something other than this-"

Joker yelled up, "Then getta move on, would ye?"

The boy pressed his lips together and began his walk. Maeve glances at the man beside her, wondering what he would do in here. Maeve heard a shout of panic as the boy lost his balance she made a noise of fright as the boy began to tip over. Thankfully he snapped back into place. It was the man; he had more pebbles and was keeping the boy balanced. Maeve sighed.

"Ohhhh, that was close but he recovered."

Maeve looked at Joker, did he not notice this? She looked back at the boy and saw than he looked mad so she looked at the man and saw that he looked like he was enjoying what was happening. Maeve had to smile. She started laughing uncontrollably when she heard the noises the boy was making. Maeve knew that it wasn't very nice to laugh at people's pain, but what was happening at the moment was hilarious.

When the boy was done she was still laughing.

"Amazing! I never thought ye would actually walk the tightrope!"

The boy was rubbing his backside, "Thank You..."

The action made both Maeve and the man laugh, each very differently though. Maeve fell down gasping for breath laughing grabbing everyone's attention while the man discreetly snickered into his hand.

Joker looked at her. "Maeve...what's so funny?"

She immediately stopped laughing and gazed at Joker after quickly glancing at the man who was now staring at her. Maeve then said stupidly, "...I don't really know."

This made Joker smile and pat her fondly on the head, " Oh Maevey...what am I going to do with you?"

Dagger, who was slightly freaked by Maeve's behavior, turned the attention back to the boy. "Ohhhhh okay then" He then smiled brightly shaking the boys shoulders, "Then this cutie-pie passes, ol'chap?"

"Not yet." Joker pointed to the boy who looked both surprised and lost, "The little fellows missing something important." Joker smiled the best joker smile he good, "A first class...smile."

"Wha-"

The man seemed to find this amusing because he turned around, his shoulders shaking from the effort it took to hold in his laugh.

The boy was shaking, his hands clenched into fists as if he were doing something harder than smiling. Maeve bit her lip as she waited for the boy to explode with some sort of emotion. His face was in the shadow of his bangs and his teeth clenched. He then looked up with a beautiful smile on his face. Maeve gasped and couldn't control herself; she grabbed the boy and squeezed him tight.

"Ahhhhhh you're so adorable. Joker can we keep him! PLEEEEAAAASEEEE!"

Joker laughed at her action, "Of course." He looked at her, "But before we announce it to the others why don't ye take 'em to your tent and get 'em all circused up."

Maeve laughed and grabbed both the man and the boy by their sleeves, "Alright then."

In her tent, which was covered in mostly teals and blacks, consisted of a bed in the middle covered with many pillows and blankets, a table beside her bed, a dresser with jars and boxes on it, a desk over flowing with papers , a mirror, clothes hanging on the wall, and many chests. Maeve rummaged through her chests of circus clothing, "...Okay...what should they wear...ahh that's perfect...oh that to...ok I think that's enough." She rose with her arms full of clothing and a hat. "Ok this is for you," She handed the man a top hat with a purple belt like ribbon around it, and a purple tie with a skull on it. "I think I know what Jokers going to name you so that should be all you need." She turned to the boy. "These are for you. I'll wait outside while you put it on."

Maeve waited outside the entrance of the tent looking up at the sky until the man poked his head through the flap and invited her back in. She walked in and took in the boy. He had shorts on much like her own with suspenders, a striped shirt underneath a vest will frills, he traded his plain eye patch with a pirate like one, on his head lay a hat with a black feather protruding from the side. He had stockings on much like Dolls except for one was black. Maeve squealed at how cute he was but refrained from glomping him.

"OK now all you both need is face paint." As she picked out brushes and paint colors from her dresser the boy looked like he was thinking of something to say.

"Umm do you not perform in this circus?"

Maeve motioned for the man to sit down, "Who me?" She looked at the man, "Would you please close your eyes." She mixed the paint with the brush, "No I hate performing in front of people it makes me feel like a dancing monkey."

The boy froze when he heard his own cocky voice say back to him, "That doesn't mean I can't perform at all, in fact I could probably be in a one-man-show being as good as I am." Maeve looked at the boy and giggled. "I can do that and other thing to." She turned back to the man who had a curious glint in his eyes. She finished the simple purple stripe going through the man's left eye and blew on it. "Ok you're done. Finnian if you would sit here." She cleaned off the brush and chose another jar of paint. "I don't perform but I do help around the circus. I help the performers practice; help then with their clothes and makeup, amongst other thing." She painted three black stars like shapes under his left eye. "Ok, well that's it I think." She looked at both of them grinning. "If either of you need help or advice feel free to come here."

There was a crowd in the Big Top where Joker was announcing the arrival of newbies. Beast looked upset, Dagger had a grin upon his face, and sweet Doll stood there like she didn't know what was going on. Which she probably didn't.

"Friends! Lend me your ears! We've a couple of newcomers joining is today." He pointed to the man, "This here is the rookie "Black"...and this little one...is "Smile"!"

Maeve giggled at their reactions, Black snorted and Smile looked absolutely horrified of the name. Which Joker was oblivious to.

"Ye people get along well now." Joker tuned to Smile and Black. "Now I think it's time for your tour, which Maeve and I will be the guides of."

Maeve trotted beside Joker like a good puppy nodding her head.

"First these are the tents ye'll be sleeping in. This is where the so-called "second string members, the stage hands, newcomers, and the like, live." Joker opened a flap, "There's usually two or three to a tent." He let the tent fall back into place as Maeve pointed out the mess hall.

"That tent over there is the dinning tent and that one over there serves as our larder," she smiled, "You are responsible for cooking and cleaning, but I will be there most if the time to help if you need it."

Joker nodded, "Yep, and from hear on back are the private tents of the main cast. The only one not it the main cast allowed back there is Maeve."

Smile gave them a suspicious look, "Private tents?"

Joker shrugged, "Well, once ye hit it big, ye get a place to yourself. Oh 'n' one more thing..." He pointed to a lone tent in the corner, "that's Snake's tent, so ye should stay away for your own good. Snake and his friends are still veeeery shy so newcomers must be extra careful 'round these parts." He gestured to Maeve, "She's the only one out of all of us who's invited to go there, but that's because she can worm her way into people hearts in a jiffy."

Maeve looked away blushing telling Joker to shut up.

They continued the tour, "By the way...what's become of your eye, Smile?

Smile grabbed his eye in shock. "Eh?...There was an accident..."

Jokers face fell into one of sympathy as he laid his bone hand on the side of Smiles face. "How sad...for someone so little to have such misfortune befall him." He looked at Maeve, "Just like our own Maeve here."

Smile glanced at Maeve's artificial limbs with a newfound curiosity.

Joker smiled changing the sullen mood, "Everyone here's hot their own issues so ye'll get along just fiiine!"

Black stepped forward, "Like us, did everyone here join the troupe while the circus was making rounds?"

Joker smiled, "For the most part, yes. But all the first-string members come from the same town. Ye could say we're all childhood friends."

Black looked confused, "Childhood friends?"

"Yep, all but snake who's still a rookie. When he showed up the show didn't 'ave a snake charmer so he became a member real quick."

Smile looked at Maeve, "What about you?"

Joker grabbed Maeve and twirled her, "Maeve here doesn't know much about her past. She didn't find the circus we found her when she was about sixteen. She's been here for two years."

Maeve once again received curious stares from Smile and Black.

Joker took off again followed by the others, he pointed to a tent similar to the Big Top, and "Well here we are...the training grounds." He waved his gloved hand toward the other members, "As you can see this is where second-string members came and practice hoping to one day perform under the Big Top. Ye must always start with the basics. Once ye've made quick work of your warm-ups than-"

"Joker!" Beast entered the tent, "It's almost time!"

"I hear ye!"

Before she left Beast through a hate filled glare at Black, "Just hurry!"

Joker turned Maeve, "Will, ye explain the rest to 'em Meavey?" He began walking backwards waiting for a response.

"Sure, you just get out of here before Beast gets more upset than she already is." She smiled at the two in front of her, "Okay guys do you have any questio-"

"MAEVE!" Dagger jogged up to her and smiled brightly.

"Hey Dagger what are you doing here? Don't you have to perform?"

"Nope, I was first today." He danced around happily, "Things went real well today toooooo!" He turned his gaze onto Black and Smile. "Do ya know what'cher acts gonna be."

A tick mark appeared on Smiles face as he glared at Black, "I'm fine with anything that doesn't involve me using my body. Like the tightrope...Anything but that."

The marksman laughed, "Yeah, ya did look awfully weak!" He then looked at Black, "So I'll teach Smile all he needs to know 'bout knife throwing. What'll ya do Black?"

Black answered with his all too serious voice, "Well I do not have any particular requests..."

Maeve thoughtfully looked up, "You've got some good reflexes so I bet you could do most things." She smiled, "Why don't you show us what you can do."

Before she finished Black rushed forward giving an understanding 'yes'.

"First up, Trapeze!" He grabbed the bar and flew through the air like a professional on the ropes alighting many gasp from the other trainers below. When he landed perfectly on the ground he grabbed bottles and began juggling with skills that matched Jokers. He inhumanly ran up a pole, passed through fire without even singeing one of his long tail coats. As he reached for a sword Maeve stopped him.

"I-I believe that will be enough." She took the sword from him, "I could never stomach this anyways."

Dagger look ecstatic over the performance Black just gave, "Man, I give up. Another mad great new feller! For real! I can't lose to ya!"

Smile looked at Dagger perplexed, "...Another newcomer?"

Maeve nodded, "Yep, there's a guy that just joined us. He's as good as black," She pointed, "He's over there."

Black and Smile looked up at the tightrope with knowing expressions on their faces.

"Come on down Suit!"

The man above looked down and at Black then he abruptly threw the garden tool in his hand so that it landed right between Black and Smile. "I thought I sensed something unpleasant. It was you, was it? Good grief." Suit jumped off the rope grabbing his tool and pointing it straight at Black, "Whatever did you come sniffing around to devour this time?" He slightly moved it closer, "You, devil?"

Maeve looked gob smacked at the show of violence and ran over to Suit, "Now, now Suit!" She said shakily, "There's no need for this now is there!"

Unfortunately she was ignored and the man carried on with his words, "In this day and age, when there are rarely enough Grimm Reapers to get the job done even at the best times...the appearance of a devil means I shan't be able to clock out on time once again."

Dagger who didn't understand what was going on like most people walked forward, "...Devil...Grimm Reaper...?"

Smile looked distraught, "N-no he's just-"

Dagger smiled brightly patting Suit on the head, " That's enough o' that me big fore'eaded friend! Ya said it with such a serious mug I couldn't tell if ya were jokin' or not!"

Maeve sweat dropped at Daggers stupidity, she didn't think he was joking. She looked at Smile who looked relieved.

Suit took out a comb from his jacket and preceded to slick back his messed up hair with it. "I'm not one for jokes."

Dagger didn't notice what he said. "Okay I'll introduce ya then! These're the rookies who joined today. The tiny one's smile. The big ones Black." He patted them on the shoulders," Ya'll the risin' stars, so play nice now!"

Suit turned and began to stride away. "I do not, by any means, wish to make nice with a noxious beast."

"'By any means'! C'mon teamwork's is important in the circus ya know. "Dagger whined shaking his fist in the air. He then grabbed ahold of Smile and drugged him away, "C'mon ya can't lose out to those two so I'll teach ya the art o' knife throwing."

Maeve again sweat dropped and turned to talk to Black, only to see that he too was gone.

"Ahhh what am I going to do!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

The mess hall buzzed with commotion as the second string hastily readied for breakfast. Maeve wiped her hands on her apron as she overlooked all the circus personnel. When a lanky looking boy lumbered into her peripherals she watched as he struggled with a barrel filled to the brim with potatoes.

"Oi! Do you need help?"

When she received no answer in return Maeve sighed and moved to help carry the load. With a grunt she lifted the heavy barrel onto the table and looked at the boy who turned out to be one of the new recruits. Smile.

"Next time ya need some help, ask." She winked and moved closer and said in a mock whisper, "We circus folk aren't as scary as society assumes."

Smiles face turned red, "Y-yeah..."

Maeve grinned as she watched Smile gather his bearings. She lived for uncomfortable situations. Moving her sight to look behind Smile Maeve gave black a miniscule nod, which received a smirk in return. Black suddenly bent down and tied Smiles eye patch knot. "Dear oh Dear, you will have trouble undoing a half-knot alone."

Silence; that's all there was as everyone in the mess hall stared as Black tied Smiles Knot. That is until Freckles, who Maeve was told this morning would be Smiles roommate, busted out laughing. "Smiiiiiile! So, like, Black ain't your mum, okay?"

Maeve walked up Freckles and lightly bumped his shoulder with hers, "Now, now there's no need for that. How many times do you come to my tent asking me to tie the backs off your shirts up for you?" Everyone laughed before Maeve put her hands on her hips and leaned forward scanning the gathered crowd. "Okay everyone less dilly dally. Get to work!"

As everyone scattered Maeve turned her attention to the table and noticed Smile peeling potatoes. Well trying to peel potatoes; the skins had more in them then the potato itself.

"Ah Smile! Why don't cha let me help?" Maeve pulled up a nearby stool, took the knife away from Smile, and began to peel, the right way. "Now Smile, do you see how I'm doing this? I don't push down hard and make a cut; I hold the knife at an angle and push down gently. Oh and push the knife away from you, don't pull it." She examined her peeled potato proudly before handing Smile the knife and an unpeeled potato. "There, you try."

Smile took the knife and stared between Maeve and the potato before he hesitantly began peeling. He looked up at Maeve periodically to see if he was doing it correctly. Maeve grinned at him before reaching for a new potato.

When there was a bucket filled with peeled potato Maeve smiled at Smile. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and squeezed, "Nicely done Smile." She looked at the bucket containing the butchered potatoes. "Eh, but what should we do with the other ones?"

"Well I suppose we could fry them nice and crispy as is and make fish and chips."

The two turned around to see Black slightly smirking behind them his red eyes gleaming with amusement.

Maeve smirked back and let go of Smile. "That sounds yummy." She picked up the other bucket began walking away, "I'll make somethin' outta these. Black you're in charge of the fish and chips."

"Yes ma'am."

Soon after the food was done and Maeve clapped her hands together feeling accomplished. She looked at Black who was gently brushing off his gloves, "It's good to know that someone else in this blasted camp can cook without causing genocide here. It's hard cooking an entire meal for a bunch of people alone ya know. "8

Black smiled softly, "It was a pleasure."

In a little while breakfast was done, and once people heard that the mess hall became a war zone, people shoving their way to the food. In no time at all the food was gone and most people in it. As the last people cleared out Maeve, as was her duty, began to clean, but not before tripping over some bowls and plates people left to pile on the floor.

"The hell!" Maeve laid still as pain shot up her back her eyes closed. She felt a warm hand pull her up and steady her on her feet.

"Miss I believe that you are in need of some assistance."

Maeve's eyes shot open and she scoffed looking at Black through the corner of her eyes. His eyes shone like rubies and a smile small had found its way to his lips. She blushed and scratched lightly at her cheek, "Yeah...Thanks…"

Black chuckled, "It seems to me that you are what people call a klutz, no?"

Maeve's face burned brighter red and she swung her arms around, "H-hey where-". She cut herself off before turning her back to the amused man standing before her. "I have to go, I have a job to do."

As the discomfited young woman began to make a quick escape Black called out to her, "I appreciate how you helped Smile today. At the manor no one ever taught him how to do simple tasks. So I thank you again. Despite your hard exterior you seem to be quite the softy." Black smiled one last time and strode out of the tent.

Maeve blew high air out of her mouth and through a damp rag on a nearby table. She stood like that for a few moments before putting a cap and apron on to begin her chore. Scrubbing pots and tables has become very easy for Maeve since the beginning of the two years of her stay at the circus. As she cleared up the cleaning supplies Maeve heard a shout from outside.

"LET ME GO!"

Maeve's eyebrows creased and she stuck her head out the entrance of the tent just in time to see Smile run past soaked to the bone, "Smile! Oi what's wrong?" Seeing that she wasn't getting a response Maeve ran after Smile stopping to see him crouched behind a carriage wheel shivering. "You'll catch your death of you don't dry yourself." When the boy continued to ignore her she sighed, crotched before him, took off her coat, and placed it around him.

When she sat back on her hunches Smile glared at her from underneath the fabric, "I've had enough! I'll go mad if I'm made to continue to live like this!"

Maeve looked at the boy her eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Excuse me, would you like some help?"

Tilting her head back to look behind her Maeve saw Black with a spare shirt and towel. "From what I understand-"

"Maeve!"

The said girl looked in the direction of her name, and glanced at Smile as Black crouched beside her, "You can go, I'm sure that I can take care of Smile."

Maeve looked at Black and stood, "Is you say so." She looked at Smile, "I hope you don't get sick Smile." She then rushed in the direction her name was called to find herself standing in front of Jokers tent. When she walked inside she found the ringleader hurrying about collecting his things for the performance.

"Oh Maeve, ye are here! Have ye seen my coat?"

Maeve sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Jokes did you even look, or did you just call me in here to get it. It's probably under your cot."

Joker made his way to his bed with a slight blush upon his face, he checked under his bed and, lo-and-behold, came up with his purple coat. "Aha found it" He grinned at Maeve, "Now the show can go on." Joker grabbed Maeve's hand and pranced to a crowded tent where the cast was helped by the second string to ready for the show.

"Have you seen my hair ornament?

"I don't 'ave enough knives! My spares where'd they go?'

Joker looked at the chaos and smiled, "Everyoooone, the shows starting soon so get crackin' now."

Maeve watched as people began to file out and took her leave, she decided that during this show she would wander around for a bit. She watch people rush around, children be passed colorful balloons, parents smiling at their happiness. Maeve laughed forlornly and continued her walk and as she walked past the fence she swore she saw a shadow by Beast's tent, but she brushed it off as her imagination. Maeve heard the screams of excitement from the audience, "Huh? I guess the shows really good tonight."

Maeve made her way to her tent passing Joker and Dagger on the way, "Hey guys, how was the show!"

Dagger and Joker both grinned. "It went toooooo well!"

Joker wrapped his arm around Maeve's shoulders, "Sis Wendy sprained her ankle so her and Peter couldn't perform. So Black and Suit did, and they stole the audience from us."

Maeve snorted and stepped from Jokers arm, "Well that's great. I'm tired so I think I'll just head in."

The two men nodded, "G'night then Maeve."

The girl took her time walking through the tents, taking a detour to feed and water the animal making sure that their cages where securely locked. Making her way back to her tent Maeve heard coughing so she stopped to see Black and Smile talking in the darkness together. As she made her way toward them Smile began having a coughing fit. Black rushed to him.

"Young Master is something wrong?"

At this Maeve paused, why would Black call Smile that? Her thought were interrupted as Smile vomited in his hand, "Hey!" she ran to Smiles side taking a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiping his face, "You're going to be okay, we'll take you to the medic tent!" She looked up at Black who was watching Smile with a worried gaze, "Can you carry him?"

In the medic tent Maeve was washing off Smile face as he profusely sweated, as the Doctor explained that he had asthma. Maeve gestured Black to her side so she could rinse out her rag. As she squeezed the water out Smile's eye's slowly blinked open, "You're awake!"

Smile looked washed out when he croaked out for water, which in response Maeve took a small glass kettle from the table to give to him, "Here" She made eye contacted with Smile as he slurped from the kettle in her hand. "Did you have asthma when you were a child?"

Doctor wheeled up next to Maeve, who surprisingly did not drift away. "It can be fatal, so you must be careful even if you think you've recovered from it. So you stay in bed until your fever and cough are gone. "He looked at the others, "Now as for the rest of. Out! Go back to your tents!"

Later that night Maeve snuck in to see how Smile was doing. She saw that he was still swearing so she grabbed the rag and wiped off his face. Maeve pulled up a chair and sat watching Smile sleep, his face looked do innocent he couldn't have been any older than the age of thirteen. Maeve yawned as her eyes slipped close and her head hit the bed. She was fast asleep.

A little while later Smile woke up and looked at Maeve sleeping face and sighed, "...Come...Sebastian."

The man Maeve knew as Black entered. "You called?"

Smile glanced at Maeve's face and beckoned the one know as Sebastian closer. He gestured for him to hold out his hand and the two proceeded to have a silent conversation. Before he left Sebastian turned to look at Smile. "Get some sleep Master Ciel."

Ciel scoffed and took one last glance at Maeve before drifting back to sleep.

Maeve woke up rubbing her head; Boy was that a weird dream. Thinking Black was actually a man named Sebastian and Smile was a boy named Ciel and they weren't really here to join the-. Maeve stopped in mid-thought as she looked around. She was sleeping in the bed where Smile should have been. Didn't she drift off in the chair? Was that not a dream?

Maeve cured and flung herself out of the bed and rushed to find Joker, "Joker! Jooooookkkkerrr!" She ran to his tent only to find it was empty. "Joooooooookk-"

"He isn't here"

Maeve spun around to face Beast, "Where is he then? Smile and Black-"

Beast met Maeve's eye clenching her hands together, "Yeah, we know that's why he went to Father."

Maeve exhaled impatiently, "Father? Who in the hell is Father?"

Beast sighed, "Father is the reason this circus exists. Maeve there is a secret behind us."

Maeve ignored Beast and ran away ignoring Beast, "Joooookkkeeeerrrr! Jo-"

As Maeve turned the corner her mouth was covered with a rag, she thrashed and thrashed but as she did that she inhaled the chemical on it. Before she blacked out all Maeve saw was black hair and glasses.

* * *

Well there you are. I am so very sorry for the long wait; I have been so busy. As of now I am going to try and update every other Saturday beginning this Saturday so expect one. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Five

* * *

Two male black figures emerged from the shadows to stand in front of a large manor.

"Is this the manor?"

The taller one looked toward the manor, "Yes, Sir."

"Well? Do you smell them?"

The man nodded, "I do indeed. I cannot tell whether they are all here...but the ones present are still alive.''

As the man stared indifferently at the door it began to creak open surprising the boy next to him, "We bid ye welcome to our home." The man at the door was, in fact the ringleader at the Noah's Ark Circus. Joker. "We have been waiting for you...Earl Phantomhive."

The said Earl gritted his teeth, "Joker..."

Joker didn't respond, he only gestured for them to enter. As they walked into the dark manor Joker snapped and candles lit letting the guests see the inside of the manor. The Earl and his butler looked around the room in shock. Dolls and doll parts where scattered all around the foyer, some hanging from the ceiling others attached to the walls. The rest were either packed onto shelves or just in piles on the floor.

"This is..."

Joker stood at the foot of the stairs and calmly said, "This way."

The Earl and his butler hesitated, "Young Lord how would you like me to proceed? Would you have me kill him now and eradicate the children?"

The Earl looked at his butler and whispered back, "Wait. If the children are alive we should apprehend Kelvin first. I cannot report to Her Majesty, The Queen, if I do not understand his objectives and the facts of the actual case."

"Very well, Sir"

The two looked up hearing laughs coming from the man in front of them, "Looks like there's a touch 'o truth to the saying that folks aren't always as what they seem. You've got such a little body...yet your stage names are "The Queens watchdog" and the "Aristocrat of Evil"" He turned to look at the Earl with a sad smile on his face, "Must've had a rough go of it, eh, Smile?"

The Earl stood up straight with an aura of power around him, "That's Earl Ciel Phantomhive to you. A mere servant is in no position to speak to me in such a familiar manner." Joker chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "...Ye are indeed...a noble aristocrat." He opened the door in front of them and bowed, "Dinner is served. Please this way." Joker walked toward the grand table and pull out a chair for Ciel, after he sat Joker walked back to the door. "I believe he has arrived." He opened the door.

"Y-you've come at last Earl Phantomhive!" A hefty man in a wheelchair, face wrapped up in bandages, entered followed by children with blank expressions. "Ahh...it is like a dream! To have you so close to me!" He looked down and began to fidget, "Though I am most ashamed to see you as I am."

Ciel looked at the man with repugnance, "...Are you Baron Kelvin, Sir?

"I am. I must say your formality is making me feel self-conscious!" The Baron raised his hand to the door, "I have prepared a feast for you." Joker and many other children strode through the door with carts of food. Joker began pouring wine in glasses, "The wine is an 1875 vintage, from the year of your birth."

As Joker set a glass in front of Ciel his butler picked in and took a sip, "There is no poison in it Master."

Ciel scoffed and looked at the glass, "I have no intention of eating something that a rat has served. Tasting it for poison is pointless. Anyhow, "He looked at the children serving the Baron, "Those children...It would seem there are more victims beyond those indicated by police records." His eyes narrowed, "But the way they look..."

"AH YES! The Earl must also find a lone meal boring. Joker! Bring that out for him."

As Joker rushed forward he stumbled over his own feet, "Eh? B-but..."

"JUST DO IT!"

"...Yes, Sir..."

Joker looked up and tapped his cane, the red curtain in front of the table rose to show children dressed up in circus uniforms, "Welcome, Earl Phantomhive. This evening we shall 'specially convey ye to a world of dazzling delights." Joker pointed skyward, "First up we go to the tightrope! You will find nary a tether this is as authentic as it gets!"

Up on the tightrope a small girl stood clad in a frilly dress. As she began her dangerous walk the girl swayed and soon after fell to the floor with a sickening crack. Blood splattered everywhere as the Earl looked horrified and his butler cocked his brow, they both looked at the Baron who was clapping with utter delight.

Joker shut his eyes and took a shuttered breath, "Next, the beast tamer."

Two children wheeled out a caged lion while another two pulled the corpse off the stage leaving a trail of blood. The caged lion let out a roar as a child walked in front of it.

"Watch with bated breath as the ferocious lion is-"

Joker did not have time to finish his introduction as the lion pounced and mauled the silent child, who took no initiative to run. More blood collected on the stage as Joker announced the next act. Or slaughter. The Baron giggled with happiness.

"Now! Next we have knife throwing."

Another four children slowly walked on the stage and tied a girl to a board. Ciel Phantomhive had seen enough, just as the first knife flew straight to the girls face he called out to his butler, "Put an end to it, Sebastian!"

The butler, Sebastian, neatly caught the knife between his fingers. He took the mask off the girl, "Ellery Nixon, who had gone missing in the Cornwell area..." He then took out papers, "There is no mistake. This is she. Just as expected of you, Young Master."

The Baron looked worried, "I-I'm sorry. Did this not please you either?" He turned to Joker angry, "Joker! Clean this up"

"I've had enough" The others looked to see Ciel stand with a dark expression on his face, "I do not wish to share a table with rubbish that is inferior even to domestic beasts." He slowly walked toward the Baron, "I only need to report the Her Majesty, The Queen. That this vulgar… Odious...perverted...and vilest of at boors...was disposed by me, The Watchdog!"

Everything happened quickly. Ciel took a gun out from his coat and pointed it at the Baron, in response Joker pointed a sword at his neck, and Sebastian brandished a dagger at Joker.

"E-earl?" The Baron looked at Ciel and saw the sword, "Joker! Stop pointing such a dangerous thing at the Earl!"

Sebastian slightly pressed the dagger closer to Joker, "B-but-"

"CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?"

Joker lowered his head and the weapon submissively as Sebastian pushed the dagger closer.

"Baron Kelvin. Where are the kidnapped children?"

The Baron whipped his head to look at Ciel and smiled, "What's this? You want to see them, did you? And besides there's something else I wanted to show you!"

The four, including two children, made their way down to the basement, "To be strolling beside you this way is really like a dream! I'm so happy." The Baron giggles, "I wondered over and over why I couldn't' have been there by your side...since that day."

Ciel looked frustrated, "That day? By my...side? What the hell are you going on about, man?"

The children pushed open the double doors, "I can't turn back time no matter how great my regret. But then I realized it! That I can just do it over, even if I can't turn back time. Feast your eyes upon this!"

Ciel looked horrified as he took in the room before him, the Baron continued, "It took me three whole years to repair this. Now let us recreate it anew, Earl Phantomhive! That fateful day, which came to pass three years ago!"

The room was a sacrificial chamber, a stone table in the middle surrounded by a place to sit. "It was you, wasn't it? Hmm Earl? You did them a favor and-"

The Baron was cut off as the doors opened, "Apologies for the wait but I brought the reserves and a gift."

Everyone looked up surprise as the Doctor entered the room, and even more surprising he had a chained up Maeve being held still by three children.

"M-Maeve!" Joker looked up to see his dear Maeve bruised at the top of the stairs.

"Joker!" She pulled at the chains, "Let me go you bastard!"

The Baron looked at Maeve in wonder, "I-is it really her!"

The others looked at the Baron confused.

The Doctor stood up despite the noise of disbelief coming from Joker, "Ahh yes, I found her two years ago. Just never had a chance to bring her."

Ciel looked at the Doctor, "What is this!"

The Doctor seemed to have just notices Ciel and Sebastian, "Oh Smile and Black I see Joker was right on the money. Let me explain." He took Maeve from the children and pulled her down the stair. "You see, Smile you aren't the only one Baron has a fascination with."

Maeve took in the scene, when she looked at the caged children and the stone table she froze, "...N-no"

The Doctor looked down at her and smiled before pushing her toward the ground by Ciels' feet. "Aha so are you remembering yet?" He looked at Ciel, "Ya see Smile like you Maeve also has a brand." The Doctor ripped Maeve's shirt down the middle allowing everyone to see the brand that was slightly under her right breast. Ciels hand went to his back were his own identical brand was. He looked at Maeve wide eyed, but she was still staring at the table her jaw clenched.

Baron clapped, "I can recreate both days!" He looked at Ciel, "You both slaughtered them and disappeared!" He looked at Maeve, "I was there when they brought you! You were such a lovely child three years ago and now you are a beautiful girl." He wheeled closer and Maeve snapped at him bearing her teeth, "You were always protective of the other children and even took their punishments. How did you kill them?" Maeve snarled at the man, "One couldn't ask for a more beauteous final moment. Bidding farewell to life with a cold moon attending to one's death!' He raised his arms, "Please let me join their ranks! This is as it was that day! Look I've got everything ready. The venue for the ritual, the lambs, and now I have you two. Two be honest-"

The Baron couldn't continue as he was shot in the chest by a crazed looking Ciel."

"Farther!" Joker pulled out of Sebastian's arms and rushed toward Ciel brandishing is sword. In a meager second Joker human hand was missing.

"May you be so kind as to not interfere with my Master?"

The two men withered on the ground in pain both bleeding out their deaths. Ciel walked up to the Baron and pointed him gun, "You want to die like them?" He kicked the fallen Baron, "Then get on your knees and plead with the devil.

"Please don't kill him!" Ciel turned and looked at a shaking Joker, "Be as he may, we still owe him our lives. We who were abandoned by our parents, by this nation; He saved us from the terror of starving to death. We've many little brothers and sisters at the work house that can't make it if he's not around!"

"So...that's why you kidnapped all the children? You obeyed this man's order and made sacrifices of others to save yourselves?"

Joker looked down, "Yes, you've got it right. For those born like us, Great Britain is nothing short of hell. But Father rescued us-"

"That doesn't mean you have to do this!"

Joker and Ciel looked at Maeve, who was steadily pushing herself off the ground, "How many lives have you helped with taking Joker?" She spat. "How many families have been broken? You're no better than the people who took me." She looked on the man she once saw as a friend in disgust.

"Oh no he's beyond by help now, "Maeve looked at the Doctor who was kneeled beside the Baron, "And after I finally met a patron who finally understood my ideals."

Sebastian looked at the Doctor, "Your ideals?"

"Yes since long ago. I have continually developed and experimented in the quest for the perfect artificial limb. Lighter and more durable than wood and still possessing the inhuman beauty that is particular the ceramics...I came to create something that no one had ever made before. However gathering the raw materials for it is a rather complicated venture, you see."

Sebastian raised his hand to his mouth and smirked, "Indeed, the artificial limbs of your making were enchantingly silken to the touch...almost like table ware of bone china."

The Doctor smiled, "So you understand the beauty of my creations, do you Black? But in reality you're still slightly off the mark. If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you didn't lump my creation with bone china, which is made up of the bones of livestock."

"Ah yes, you did say you used a special material."

The Doctor stood, "Yes that's right and I can only obtain them here."

Maeve looked at her bare hand traumatized, "You wouldn't..."

The Doctor stood by the cages, "This way I don't have to trouble myself with their disposal either. Isn't it just the best recycling scheme you can think of?"

Maeve clenched her fists, "No you can't have-"

"Now don't go rejecting them like that," The Doctor took a girl put of the cage, "The Baron was different he provided me with an abundance of materials." Ciel froze when he placed the girl on the table, "They say cow bones are acceptable, human bones are not."

Maeve stepped forward to stop the man when she heard the most painful yowling behind her. When she turned around shocked she saw that Ciel had fallen to his knees cradling his own head, his eyes unfocused as he lost himself in his past. When she saw Sebastian rushed towards his Master she turned back towards the Doctor, her eyes hidden behind her hair, "…Stop."

The doctor looked unsympathetically at her before raising the knife and stabbing at the girl on the slab retaining eye contact.

"I said stop!"

Now that he had calmed down Ciel looked out from behind the protective barrier of Sebastian's arms and watched Maeve stalk towards the Doctor. He watched as black smoke surrounded the woman as she snarled and growled. Ciel looked at Sebastian confused, "What…"

Sebastian paid no mind to the boy as he watched Maeve's fingernails grow into talons and her canines lengthen into a deadly weapon. "My, my…It seems we found ourselves a hellhound."

The Doctor finally looked up and backed up dropping the bloody piece of human he had in his hand as he looked into abysmal red eyes. "D-don't-"

His plea was cut off as Maeve pounced on him with a roar sheathing her fangs in his throat. The Doctor screamed in agony as his neck was torn apart by the feral woman above him. Maeve twisted her head away from the man taking bloody chunk of him with her and slowly stood from her crouch. The die Doctors last broken breath echoed through the hall.

There was silence will the two males watched the woman before them panting heavily. Sebastian tensed ready to protect his Master when Maeve looked towards them the blood dripping down her face matching the color of her savage eyes. She took a shaky step forward her eyes draining back to their normal green color. "I…" Before she could say anymore her legs gave out on her and she fell to the floor with a thud her hands clenched in the cement.

Ciel looked at the fallen Maeve stunned before he took a deep breath and gestured at the still twitching Baron, "Sebastian...Kill the Baron."

Sebastian looked at the boy in his arms and then walked up to the Baron who lay on the ground. The butler looked at the pathetic man before him before crushing his head with a black boot.

"Grab Maeve...then burn it."

Sebastian looked at his Master, "Burn it? You mean this place?"

"Yes."

"But Young Master, from Her Majesty, The Queens orders, this mission consists of finding the perpetrator and rescue the missing children, does is not? The perpetrators have been-"

"QUIET! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Ciel grabbed Sebastian's head, "Don't leave any trace behind! Turn everything here to ash! Get Maeve and burn the place down! I COMMAND YOU!"

Sebastian sighed, pulled off his glove using his teeth, and walked up to the candles. He raised his hand and the fire grew. As the fire began to burn everything in its path Sebastian walked to a quiet Maeve and made eye contact with her before securely lifting her up into his arms. He then walked out, "Yes...My lord."

* * *

Ha! So okay I lied, I posted two chapters today because I felt like my lovely viewers deserved it. I do hope that I did well on this chapter I changed it up from my last version of this story. Remember I'll try to post another chapter on Saturday. Thanks for reading!


End file.
